The Leauge Of Pokemon Masters
by mart
Summary: Ash returns to the origonal pokemon leauge to see how well he'll do


C1: Blackthorn City  
  
Ash: Come on Misty and you Brock we're nearly at Blackthorn city.  
  
Misty: So what's the problem?  
  
Ash: No problem, it's just that I want to get my final badge and enter the Johto league champianship.  
  
Brock: Apparently the gym leaders called Claire and she has some nasty dragon pokemon.  
  
Ash: Nothing Pikachu and me can't take care of.  
  
Brock: I'm not so sure, this Claire is for real. She won the Johto league right before she became a leader.  
  
Misty: Ah ha we made it to Blackthorn city hooray.  
  
Ash: I'm hungry  
  
Misty: It's amazing you think of food almost as much as Brock thinks of girls.  
  
Ash: Let's find a pokemon centre and spend the night.  
  
Misty: (Yawn) Yeah I'm dead tired from all the walking  
  
(The gang head for the pokemon centre and spend the night)  
  
Ash: Let's head for the gym  
  
Misty: Yeah I want to see if Claire has a Gyrados.  
  
Ash: Where's Brock?  
  
At the other half of the poke centre  
  
Brock: Thanks for letting us stay the night Nurse Joy. Please take a look at my pokemon, then take a look at me  
  
Misty: Take a look at the gym lover-boy we're off (Misty pulls Brock out by the ear)  
  
Brock: So close.  
  
Ash: Come on hurry up!  
  
(Ash storms into the Gym)  
  
Ash: Claire I demand a... Huh where is every one?  
  
(Brock and Misty come in)  
  
Misty: This place is empty where is everyone?  
  
Brock: I'm not sure I think we should ask around.  
  
(The three leave the gym and find a person walking past)  
  
Ash: Do you know where Claire the gym leader is?  
  
Stranger: If she's not in the gym she's probably in the Dragons Lair.  
  
Ash: The what?  
  
Stranger: You see the dock over there, just rent a boat and go to the big island there but I warn you there are strong pokemon there so be careful.  
  
Ash: I have 7 Joho league badges I'll be fine.  
  
C2: Dragon's Lair  
  
(Ash, Misty and Brock rented a boat and are on the way to dragon lair)  
  
Ash: Wow the boat sure is going fast.  
  
Misty: Look a Dratini in the water, I'm gonna catch it. Stop the boat.  
  
(The boat comes to a halt)  
  
Misty: Poliwhirl go!  
  
(Psyduck comes out)  
  
Misty: Ah well I should be used to it by now. (I have an idea) Poliwhirl go.  
  
(Poliwhirl comes out)  
  
Misty: Water gun at Psyduck's head.  
  
(Psyduck gets hit bad, and gets a bad headache)  
  
Ash: That was mean  
  
Misty: It's part of my plan, Psyduck do disable on Dratini. Then confusion.  
  
BANG  
  
Misty: Greatball Go  
  
(Dratini got caught)  
  
Misty: Yeah, well-done Psyduck and Poliwhirl now return.  
  
Ash: (I needed a Dratini. That's it I'm going after the next pokemon I see.)  
  
Brock: Look Ash a Magikarp!  
  
Ash: (.after Magikarp) So what do I care?  
  
Misty: Greatball go  
  
(Misty caught the Magikarp)  
  
Ash: Unlucky  
  
Misty: What do you mean?  
  
Ash: Magikarp is the weakest pokemon  
  
Misty: So I'll evolve it into Gyrados.  
  
Ash: Just like you evolved Psyduck.  
  
Misty: Your gonna pay for that!  
  
Brock: Hay, it looks like we've arrived.  
  
Ash: (I need to catch more pokemon) I'll go on ahead, you look for Claire. (NOW's my chance to get some more pokemon)  
  
(Ash rushes off)  
  
Ash: Wow a Seadra that's sure to make Misty jealous. Pikachu Thunder!  
  
(Seadra faints)  
  
Ash: Ultraball go  
  
(Seadra's easily caught)  
  
Ash: Yes now I have a good water pokemon.  
  
Brock: We found her come quick.  
  
Ash: Good, I'll finally be in the Johto league championship.  
  
(The group walks towards Claire)  
  
Ash: Claire I am challenging you to a pokemon battle.  
  
Claire: WOAH. I haven't had a challenge in ages, it's why I spend most my time in the Dragons Lair.  
  
Brock: Wow, you're sooooo pretty.  
  
Claire: Huh?  
  
Ash: Come on I'm not waiting forever let's battle.  
  
Claire: Okay then use 2 pokemon since I haven't done that before and they must be a dragon pokemon.  
  
Misty: I suppose you want to use my Dratini then.  
  
Ash: No way I'm not gonna use your rubbish pokemon  
  
Misty: Ahhh  
  
(Brock holds back Misty)  
  
Misty: Let me go.. Well you just blew it I wont let you use any of my Pokemon now!  
  
Ash: Watch in amazement at my Seadra.  
  
Claire: How cute.  
  
Brock: Hm Seadras are very powerful but that one looks too wild it Hasn't got very strong yet  
  
Ash: I think it will do fine but it might be a bit scared of Pikachu  
  
Claire: By what you just said it doesn't seem like you're a very good trainer, Go Gyarados.  
  
(Gyrados and Seadra go into a river and get ready for battle)  
  
C3: Battle For The Badge  
  
Ash: (hm what moves does Seadra know) Do Agility  
  
Claire: Let seadra waist his energy moving about wait till it gets tired  
  
Ash: No, Seadra stop agility and do water gun.  
  
Claire: Let the water hit you then send it to mars with a Hyper Beam.  
  
(Seadra gets knocked out and the Hyper Beam made such an explosion that Gyrados got hurt as well)  
  
Ash: Ha Pikachu go finish off Gyrados with a super THUNDER  
  
Claire: WAIT!! I said your only aloud too used Dragon pokemon  
  
Ash: Bitch,  
  
Brock: ASH just get on with the match  
  
Ash: Okay, Dragon pokemon. Go Charizard.  
  
Claire: hum, I don't think Charizard is a dragon pokemon.  
  
Brock: Actually the pokemon league have now officially clasified  
  
Charizard as a dragon, fire and flying type.  
  
Claire: I guess I'll have to take your word on it.  
  
Ash: Grab Gyrados and toss him out of the river.  
  
(Charizard swoops down and throws Gyrados out of the river)  
  
Gyrados: Gy.. Gyyy.GYY.Gyyra.DOS  
  
Ash: Looks like Gyrados needs his water.  
  
Claire: (Crap, he's clever) Okay it's now 1-1 but I have the ultimate  
  
Pokemon go Dragonite. The ultimate Dragon.  
  
Misty: I hope my Dratini turns into Dragonite  
  
Ash: Ha I remember fighting Dragonite in the Orange islands, okay Charizard Fireblast.  
  
Claire: Just fly above it  
  
Ash: Fly up aswell.  
  
Claire: Grab Charizard and do sizemictoss  
  
(Dragonite grabs Charizard)  
  
Ash: Charizard wile he's next to you flame him  
  
(Dragonite gets flamed right in the face)  
  
Ash: Now Throw him on the floor and do HYPER BEAM  
  
Thudddd. Boom  
  
(Dragonite crashes too the floor and gets blasted by Hyper beam)  
  
Ash: Yessssssss!!!!!!! I won!!!!!  
  
Brock: Aww, Claire are you all right?  
  
Misty: Wow he did it.  
  
Claire: Your Charizard is amazing, well it pains me to say it but you won and it looks like you can enter the johto leauge.  
  
Ash: Yesss Yesss YESSSSSSSSSSSS!!! Now I think I'll go back home to tell everyone I know yes.  
  
Claire: Well you'll have to come back for a re-match once you've entered the johto league.  
  
C4: The journey Home  
  
(The gang leave for New Bark City were one of professor Oak's lab's are, and it's not too far away from Ash's house)  
  
Ash: Dum de dum dum, I'm so glad I won.  
  
Misty: Well you know the Johto League is gonna be 10times harder.  
  
Ash: I think we should go to professor oak straight away to find out when and where the competition is.  
  
Brock: we'll it's a long way to new bark, about a week's walking.  
  
Misty: WELL I BET IT WOULD BE A LOT LESS IF I HAD A BIKE!!  
  
Ash: How long are you gonna hold that against me, come on its not like it was a good bike.  
  
Misty: AHHHH,  
  
(Brock holds Misty back again)  
  
Ash: What's been up with you? You've been a Fucking bitch all day.  
  
Misty: What! You've been saying my pokemon are rubbish and now your taking the mick out of my bike, I'M OFF!  
  
(Misty storms off very angrily)  
  
Ash: Woah I've never seen her so angry.  
  
Brock: Well you weren't very nice to her, in fact you're always making her mad. No wonder she ran off.  
  
Ash: Don't worry she turn up after a while she always does.  
  
Brock: I don't know she looks really mad.  
  
Ash: She's always mad.  
  
Brock: Well we should head back to New Bark Town, it's probably where Misty's gone.  
  
Ash: I don't think Misty would walk that far.  
  
Brock: Well we need to get there anyway so lets go.  
  
(Brock and Ash start walking to New Bark)  
  
2Days later.  
  
Ash: We need to stop again  
  
Brock: We were at an inn about 3hours ago.  
  
Ash: I can't walk much longer. I'm gonna, huh What's that?  
  
(Ash finds a ticket, and its says free plane ride)  
  
Ash: Look we could get a plain ride to new bark town.  
  
Brock: wow a bit of good luck for once.  
  
Women: No I don't know where it is, I can't get another flight for days. Waaaahhhhh  
  
(Brock grabs the ticket and rushes towards the women)  
  
Brock: Mam is this ticket yours?  
  
Women: Yes oh thank you how could I repay you.  
  
Ash: Well you could let us have the plain ticket because we need to get to new bark town.  
  
Brock: No that is out of the question it's her ticket and we have no right to ask for it.  
  
Women: well I do need the ticket, hang on do you have any pokemon.  
  
Ash: Yeah, I've got CHARIZARD, PIKACHU, SNORLAX, SEADRA, CHICKORETA and TOTODILE. Why do you want to battle?  
  
Women: Well you should have your Charizard fly you to New Bark, it would be a lot quicker and it would take less energy.  
  
Ash: Wow good idea, Go Charizard.  
  
(Ash and Brock get on Charizard and go to New Bark)  
  
5hours later  
  
Ash: Cool we've already arrived, Charizard return, we need to find Oak and find out when the competition is  
  
(Ash and Brock find professor Oak)  
  
Oak: Ash I'm glad you came. The Indigo Pokemon League competition is in 9days.  
  
Ash: I came 16th last time I entered, oh by the way I won the 8th johto league badge.  
  
Oak: Well that's not for mouths, if we head for the Indigo Plato now than we'll have plenty of time to plan.  
  
C5: The Indigo Plato.  
  
Ash: Lets go.  
  
Oak: Wait where's Misty.  
  
Ash: I don't know walked off somewhere  
  
Oak: Well she sent me her Horsea about 1hour ago and took Mareep.  
  
Brock: Then she'll be here eventually, which is good  
  
Oak: Well I have a new invention, you know you can transport pokemon.  
  
Ash: Yeah  
  
Oak: Well you can now transport people, so lets go to the Indigo plateau.  
  
(Oak, Ash and Brock teleport to the Indigo plateau)  
  
Brock: It's like I remember it.  
  
Ash: Wait one thing, what happened to Tracey he was really good a drawing.  
  
Oak: Well he's gone to an island to observe a special type of pokemon  
  
Ash: Why are they special?  
  
Oak: Because they can't learn any moves so they can't battle at all.  
  
Brock: Well it would be very interesting to observe them.  
  
Ash: Well I have to pick my pokemon for the competition.  
  
Brock: There's the ice, rock, grass and fire field.  
  
Ash: Well for Ice I'll use Pikachu, Seadra and I'll get Kingler.  
  
Oak: Well you better sign up and find out were and when your match is.  
  
(Ash goes to the lady at the desk and gives the lady his pokedex)  
  
Lady at the desk: Ash Ketchum you have been registered and your first match is on the Rock field.  
  
Ash: Thank you.  
  
(Ash goes up to Oak and Brock)  
  
Ash: I'm on the rock field.  
  
Brock: So what pokemon are you going to use?  
  
Ash: Wait and see.  
  
3days later and Ash is on the rock field  
  
Ash: So what's your name?  
  
Opponent: None of your business, oh and by the way your gonna get knocked out in the first round.  
  
Ash: I wouldn't be so confident.  
  
Opponent: Onix Go  
  
Ash: I thought you would do that go Kingler  
  
Opponent: Ahhh Onix is weak against water  
  
Ash: Water Gun  
  
(Onix is being covered by water)  
  
Opponent: Onix Harden  
  
Ash: Do a super Water Gun Kingler  
  
(Onix gets knocked out)  
  
Referee: Onix is unable to battle Kingler is the winner.  
  
Opponent: I KNOW, Electabuzz go  
  
Ash: Quick Kingler do Crab Hammer attack.  
  
(Since Electabuzz is weak to physical attacks he gets badly injured)  
  
Opponent: Ahh, Electabuzz get up  
  
Ash: Kingler pick up a rock and throw it at electabuzz.  
  
Referee: Electabuzz is unable  
  
Opponent: SHUT THE HELL UP, I KNOW I'VE LOST!!!!!!!  
  
(The opponent runs of and Ash wins in the Rock field  
  
C6: Grass, Fire and Ice  
  
Ash: Yess I won  
  
Brock: 1down 3 to go  
  
Later that day  
  
Ash: I have the ice field next than Grass and finally fire.  
  
Brock: We'll you better head to the ice field then  
  
Ash: Yeah I haven't got much time to get their bye.  
  
(So Ash gets to the ice field and uses Pikachu as the first pokemon and his opponent Mike uses Raticate)  
  
Ash: Hah a weak and pathetic Raticate you make me laugh.  
  
Mike: So at least my pokemon has evolved unlike your ugly mouse.  
  
Ash: Grrr, Pikachu THUNDER NOW!!!  
  
(Raticate goes flying out the ring and Ash gets an easy victory)  
  
Mike: What? I know ha Geodude go hah your Pikachu won't beat a rock hard Geodude.  
  
Ash: Hm, I have an idea Pikachu come back. Go Snorlax.  
  
Mike: Oh no!  
  
(Snorlax's Weight cracks the Ice and Geodude and snorlax fall in the water)  
  
Ash: Okay Snorlax come back now Pikachu go in the water for a super thunderbolt.  
  
(Geodude gets the shock of his life and is knocked out)  
  
Mike: Wow you really are good.  
  
(Ash wins in the Grass just as easy with his super Charizard and Charizard was just as hot in the Fire Field, but the match isn't over)  
  
Ash: Well done Charizard one more win and we're in the Quarterfinals.  
  
Fire Opponent: Go Growlithe.  
  
Ash: Growlithe that might be hard, well Charizard do flame-thrower.  
  
Fire opponent: You too.  
  
(Both attacks are equal and the are both still attacking)  
  
Ash: Woah the attacks are equal.  
  
Fire opponent: Come on, keep it up Growlithe.  
  
Ash: Yes, I don't thing Growithe can keep it up Charizard will win.  
  
Fire opponent: No come on do your best.  
  
Growlithe: GROWWWWW.  
  
(Growlithe Evolves)  
  
Arcanine: ArrrrrrRrrRRr  
  
(Arcanine Overpowers Charizard and wins)  
  
Ash: No he can't do that  
  
Oak&Brock: Come on, use Kingler he'll have the type advantage.  
  
Ash: Good idea Kingler go, and fire as much water as possible get rid of all the fire.  
  
Fire opponent: Arcanine get to the corner away from the water.  
  
Ash: Good now do a Tackle attack while firing water at Arcanine.  
  
Fire opponent: Um, do TAKE DOWN.  
  
(Both Pokemon hit each other and a huge smoke cloud appeared)  
  
Ash: Which pokemon won.  
  
Referee: I can't tell yet.  
  
Fire opponent: Come on Arcanine!  
  
Ash: Kingler get up!  
  
Referee: Neither pokemon is out the match shall continue.  
  
Ash: Yes, Come on Kingler Water attack  
  
Kingler: King-ler  
  
Ash: Oh no he's too hurt  
  
Fire opponent: Ha, Arcanine Fire spin.  
  
Ash: Withdraw quickly.  
  
(Kingler did withdraw just in time)  
  
Ash: Come on use your last bit of energy for Hydro Pump.  
  
Fire opponent: No, Ahhh  
  
(Hydro pump knocks out Arcanine)  
  
Fire opponent: NO!! Well at least I got this far and I now have Arcanine.  
  
Ash: I'm in the quarterfinals!  
  
C6: The Quarter Finals  
  
Brock: We'll don't get to excited you got knocked out at this point last year.  
  
Oak: Well it's good to see you've improved, but I must get back to the lab, bye.  
  
(Oak goes to the lab)  
  
Brock: We'll have to find out who the next opponent is  
  
(Ash heads to the reception and gets a fishing rod)  
  
Ash: Yeah I got a magicarp  
  
Brock: What number?  
  
Ash: B13  
  
Receptionist: Congratulations your next opponent is Misty.  
  
Ash&Brock: What!!  
  
Ash: It can't be the Misty we know she doesn't have 8 badges.  
  
Brock: You must be right.  
  
Misty: So you're my next opponent  
  
Ash: How did you enter you don't have any badges.  
  
Misty: I joined the school of hard knocks and because I was a gym leader I automatically was promoted to top level and I got the 8th badge a week or two ago.  
  
Ash: Suits me fine, means I've got an easy opponent.  
  
Misty: Do you even know why I ran off a while ago?  
  
Ash: Because you were jealous I got the final johto league badge.  
  
Misty: Ahhh, See you in the ring.  
  
(IN the quarter finals)  
  
Referee: It's a 5-pokemon match and after 2 pokemon are out the arena will change, it starts with the rock arena.  
  
Misty: Starmie go  
  
Ash: Chicorita go  
  
Misty: Water gun now  
  
Ash: Dodge it  
  
Misty: Swift attack  
  
Ash: Hit the swift back with vine whip.  
  
Misty: No.  
  
(Starmie is hit with it's own attack)  
  
Ash: Razor leaf now and then finish Starmie off with tackle  
  
Misty: Recover.  
  
Ash: Keep attacking till Starmie's knocked out  
  
Misty: It's over,  
  
Referee: Starmie is unable to battle Chicorita is the winner  
  
Misty: Go Staru.  
  
Ash: Ha a weaker Starmie, Chicorita Razor leaf  
  
Misty: Agility  
  
(Staru dodges the razor leaf and hits Chicorita)  
  
Ash: What?  
  
Misty: Water gun  
  
(Chicorita's knocked out)  
  
Referee: Chicorita's out and the ring is now Water  
  
Misty: Finally.  
  
Ash: I know her weakness, go Pikachu.  
  
Misty: No.  
  
Ash: Pikachu jump in the water and do Thunder Shock.  
  
Zap  
  
Referee: Pikachu wins Staru is out.  
  
Misty: Go Goldeen  
  
Ash: Another Thunder Shock  
  
ZAP  
  
Misty: My Goldeen has a good defence it won't faint easily.  
  
Ash: Well it will eventually, Pikachu Thunder  
  
Misty: Pikachu's too good  
  
(Goldeen evolves)  
  
Seaking: Seaking  
  
Misty: Yes I might win this one.  
  
Ash: Pikachu Thunder Bolt  
  
SUPER ZAP  
  
Referee: Seaking is out Pikachu is the winner.  
  
Misty: What the fuck, man I've practically lost  
  
Ash: 2 more to go  
  
Referee: The arena is now Grass  
  
Misty: Pikachu won't be super powerful now, Psyduck go.  
  
Ash: I know your Psyduck, Pikachu zap Psyduck in the feet  
  
Misty: Hedbutt the floor psyduck  
  
Psyduck: Psy Psy Psy Psy  
  
(Psyduck hits his head on the floor over and over again)  
  
Ash: Pikachu stop him.  
  
Misty: Psyduck confusion  
  
Referee: Pikachu's unable to battle Psyduck is the winner  
  
Ash: Go Chicorita  
  
Misty: Confusion again  
  
Referee: Chicorita's out Psyduck is the winner. The arena is now ice  
  
Misty: 3-3 It's a draw at the moment  
  
Ash: Well not for long go Snorlax  
  
(The Ice only just holds Snorlax)  
  
Misty: I might not win, Psyduck Confusion again  
  
(The confusion attack wakes up Snorlax)  
  
Snorlax: Snorlax  
  
Ash: Do Body Slam  
  
Squash  
  
(The Ice Cracks as well)  
  
Referee: Psyduck is out Snorlax is the winner  
  
Misty: Now my secret weapon Gyrados go  
  
Ash: Where did you get that from  
  
Misty: That rubbish Magicarp that you didn't want evolved, now Hyper Beam  
  
(Snorlax Faints)  
  
Referee: Snorlax is out the score is now 4-4 this is the final battle  
  
Ash: Go Charizard  
  
Misty: I have the type advantage  
  
Ash: Charizard throw Gyrados out the ring  
  
Misty: Don't  
  
(Charizard swoops down and throws Gyrados into the stands)  
  
Misty: Jump back into the water  
  
Ash: Charizard HYPER BEAM, ha I know how to beat gyrados's  
  
Misty: Do a hyper beam too  
  
(The hyper beams hit and Misty's hyper beam is a bit stronger)  
  
Misty: I'm gonna win  
  
(The Beam is right next to Charizard)  
  
Ash: Full power Charizard  
  
Misty: WHAT?  
  
(The Beam Hits Gyrados right on and Ash wins)  
  
Ash: Yes!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Misty: Well done  
  
Ash: Yeah you did better than I thought you would  
  
Misty: I forgive you for earlier, friends?  
  
Ash: Yeah.  
  
C7: The Final 4  
  
Brock: You're in the final 4 and guess who the other 3 are  
  
Ash: Who?  
  
Brock: Richie, Gary Oak and Lance.  
  
Ash: Richie and Gary. Does Professor Oak know Gary's in the final 4?  
  
Brock: Well I guess.  
  
Ash: Wait who's my next opponent  
  
Brock: Richie is  
  
Ash: That's gonna be tough  
  
Later that day  
  
(Ash is just walking around when he bumps into Richie)  
  
Richie: Oh hi Ash  
  
Ash: So where you bin  
  
Richie: I've been travelling the world catching new pokemon  
  
Ash: So it's gonna be a good fight isn't it  
  
Richie: Yeah, I've never got this far  
  
Ash: So we're gonna be poke masters if we win  
  
Richie: Yeah  
  
Ash: So let's go to the ring  
  
Richie: Meet you there  
  
(The two go to the ring and start the battle)  
  
Referee: It's a 5-pokemon battle and the arena will change at random the first is grass.  
  
Ash: Go Muk  
  
Richie: Go wombuffet  
  
Ash: I'll see what the pokedex says about Wombuffet.  
  
Pokedex: Wombuffet is a basic pokemon that doesn't evolve and its only move is counter.  
  
Ash: Counters his only move, lets see how strong it is, Muk do Razor leaf  
  
Richie: Counter  
  
(Muk gets hit by counter but is still fighting)  
  
Ash: This is an attack you can't counter, Muk Body slam and cover him  
  
(Muk's attack went well and wombuffet was knocked out)  
  
Referee: The score is 1-0 to Ash  
  
Richie: Go Sparky  
  
Ash: Your Pikachu is it, Muk do the same as before  
  
(Muk Squashes Pikachu like he did Wombuffet and Ash gets his second win)  
  
Referee: The score is now 2-0 to Ash  
  
Richie: I know, go Charmeleon don't do any attacks yet  
  
Ash: Another Squash Muk  
  
Richie: Charmeleon Get super hot  
  
(Muk covers Charmeleon)  
  
Richie: Now fire blast  
  
(Muk gets caught on fire and is knocked out)  
  
Ash: Muk return  
  
Referee: The score is now 2-1 to Ash  
  
Ash: Go Pikachu  
  
Richie: Charmeleon Fire blast  
  
Ash: Pikachu Thunder  
  
(Charmeleon was stronger so Pikachu got burned)  
  
Referee: The score is now 2-2 and is a draw  
  
Ash: Go Herecross do Horn attack  
  
Richie: Charmeleon do Flame-thrower  
  
(Herecross hits Charmeleon with Horn attack but Charmeleon gets a good flamethrower in before he faints)  
  
Referee: Both pokemon are out the score is now 3-3  
  
Ash: Snorlax go  
  
Richie: Butterfree go  
  
Referee: The arena has changed to be Fire.  
  
Richie: Not good, Butterfree fly above the flames  
  
Ash: Snorlax wake up  
  
Richie: Easy win, Buterfree sleep powder  
  
Ash: Come on get up  
  
Richie: Now Snorlax is in a deep sleep he's out  
  
Referee: The score is now 4-3 to Richie  
  
Ash: Well hears a guaranteed victory. Go Charazard  
  
Richie: Buterfree Fly up high  
  
Ash: Fire Blast  
  
(Buterfree was too high up to get hurt by the flames)  
  
Ash: Charizard fly up next to Buterfree and do fire spin.  
  
(Charizard gets a direct hit on Butterfree and wins the round)  
  
Referee: The score is now 4-4, this is the final round.  
  
Richie: Go Magmar  
  
Ash&Richie: FIRE BLAST!!!!!  
  
(The blasts hit each other)  
  
Ash: Give it every thing you have  
  
Richie: Give it every thing  
  
Ash: Come on super power  
  
Richie: 100%  
  
(So much power was put in both blasts the attacks cause an explosion)  
  
Ash: Charizard fly away from the explosion  
  
Richie: What explosion?  
  
(Charizard gets out in time but Magmar gets hit)  
  
Ash: Now finish Magmar of with Slash  
  
Referee: Ash has won the match and is in the final  
  
Ash: Yeah.  
  
Richie: Well done  
  
Ash: I could be a pokemon master  
  
Misty&Brock: Yeah you won  
  
Ash: I'm in the Final, do you know if Gary won.  
  
Brock: Lance beat Gary 5-0  
  
Ash: WHAT!!! I couldn't even do that!!!  
  
Brock: Lance has won the pokemon league for the last 5 years in a row.  
  
Ash: No impossible  
  
Brock: Well you should get some rest for tomorrow you never know a miracle could happen.  
  
C8: The Final  
  
After a good night's sleep  
  
Ash: I'm ready to battle Lance  
  
(Ash heads to the battlefield)  
  
Ash: Lance are you ready to battle  
  
Lance: Yeah, Dragonite go  
  
Ash: Dragonite, Claire had one and I beat it, Go Pikachu  
  
Lance: Hyper Beam  
  
(Direct hit pikachu's knocked out)  
  
Referee: It's 1-0 to Lance. It's out of 4  
  
Ash: Where did you come from  
  
Lance: Don't worry there always around  
  
Ash: Hello do you have a life  
  
Lance: Listen they don't have a life now let's get on with the match  
  
Ash: Okay, Snorlax Go  
  
Lance: Recharge  
  
Ash: Hyper Beam  
  
Lance: Fire one back  
  
(Dragonite's a lot stronger than Snorlax so Snorlax is hit)  
  
Ash: Wow a 1hit k.o on Snorlax  
  
Referee: 2-0 to Lance  
  
Ash: Now I know how my first opponent felt, Go Muk  
  
Lance: Recharge  
  
Ash: Muk Do Self-destruct  
  
(Muk knocked out himself and Dragonite got injured)  
  
Referee: 3-0 to Lance  
  
Ash: Charizard go do HYPER BEAM before Dragonite.  
  
(Dragonite is finally knocked out)  
  
Ash: Yes I did it Dragonite was knocked out. YES!!  
  
Referee: 3-1 to Lance  
  
Lance: Go Dragonite Hyper beam  
  
(Charizard is knocked out)  
  
Ash: Eh uh What, That was fast. Good game Lance  
  
Lance: Yeah good game, I'm impressed you beat my first  
  
Pokemon  
  
Ash: Really  
  
Lance: I'm the strongest pokemon trainer in the world, but  
  
To be honest I have 3 Dragonite's that was my weakest  
  
one.  
  
Ash: What other pokemon do you have  
  
Lance: Those 3 are all I need  
  
Ash: Well I'm glad I got to fight you but I really wanted to  
  
Become a pokemon master  
  
(Ash runs off)  
  
On The Podium  
  
Reporter: So Lance Is the 6time Pokemon Champion after  
  
Beating Ash Ketchum 4-1 in the final and Richie just  
  
Manages to get 3rd after beating Gary Oak 4-3.  
  
So Lance Gets the Gold trophy  
  
Ash Gets Silver  
  
Richie: Gets Bronze and finally  
  
Gary gets a final 4 medal  
  
Ash: Lance I really wanted to be a pokemon master how  
  
Do I become one without winning the pokemon league?  
  
Lance: You are a pokemon master.  
  
Ash: Why?  
  
Lance: Well you got a Trophy and are on T.V for you're  
  
pokemon skills so I guess you're a master  
  
Ash: Yeah your right  
  
Gary: Wow Ash you did really well  
  
Richie: It's a pity none of us became pokemon masters  
  
Ash: Look we got trophy's and Gary got a medal and we all got on T.V for our skills so I guess we are masters.  
  
Gary: Yeah we're pokemon masters  
  
Richie: Pokemon Masters  
  
Reporter: So how does it feel being hear  
  
Gary: Well we love being pokemon master  
  
Richie: Pokemon Masters  
  
Ash: That's us  
  
Gary & Richie and Ash: POKEMON MASTERS  
  
THE END..  
  
So what did you think, that's my longest one yet and if your reading this now make a review Now!! ( ( 


End file.
